Agape
by jfreakinf
Summary: Stuck in a small room Jacob comes face to face with a detective to figure out a homicide. He recollects his thoughts of recent events that he was trying to run away from. Follow Jacob as he uncovers unhealed wounds, plot twists, and his shocking life story. Slash story and possible lemons.
1. Prologue

**Ok you guys, I have had this story going on in my head for awhile now and I just had to do something about it. Don't worry! I will still be continuing "New Beginnings". I just wanted to try this prologue out. If I get enough reviews and responses then I will continue on with it; so as for now I will just leave it up to you guys if you want me to to continue to write this. This will be darker than "New Beginnings" which I am truly excited for. The chapters won't be as long as my previous story, but I promise at the end of this story it will leave you like the title of the story "Agape". Once again, if you want me to continue, please review and let me know. Thanks guys! **

* * *

I can't believe I'm stuck here in this room. Who would have thought a broken headlight would have got me in this situation. I should have checked the car I bought off the streets before driving off with it. Then again when you're on the run who has time for that huh? I closed my eyes trying to recollect the events that happened. My life was anything but perfect. One of the detectives placed a water bottle and a sandwich in front of me. He was an older looking guy with white strands already taking over his lock of hair. Sure looks like he needs a vacation due to the fact that he had bags forming under his eyes. Noticing the stains on his perfectly worn out shirt he probably doesn't get laid. Maybe he's still a virgin. I laughed inside. Damn, focus Jacob.

"I'm not hungry." I said sternly having my eyes freely roam around the room trying to avoid the detectives eyes. It looked just like one of those interrogation rooms in the movies. You and an officer having silence fill the air. Waiting for the person to break. I smiled to myself because they can't break someone who's already broken.

The detective was silent for a few minutes. "You might want to start eating because it doesn't look like you're going to be going anywhere anytime soon." He was flipping through some paper in a manila folder. With every flip I started to get frustrated.

I looked down on my lap with my hands balled up into a fist starting to shake. Shit. I shook my head trying to shake my frustration away. That was no help.

"So are you ready to talk Jacob?" The officer in front of me breaking the silence yet again.

My eyes met his eyes and I gave him an intense stare. "What do you want to talk about pig?"

"You calling me degrading names is not going to help you Jake. Do you mind I call you Jake?"

I rolled my eyes. He was trying to overpower me with authority. That was something I grew up to resent. I didn't answer him. To tell you the truth I didn't even know what to answer. We sat in silence for a few more minutes with me looking at the corner of the wall. Trying to fix my gaze on how bad of a paint job these fuckers did. Stupid pigs.

The detective drew out a photo out of the folder and set it in front of me. "Mind telling me what happened here Jake?" I glanced at the photo and closed my eyes immediately. "The man in the picture was brutally beaten. He was so mutilated that you can barely recognize who he is, but we both know who he is, right Jake?" Of course I knew who he was. I was there. I didn't need to see the picture because that was forever going to be in my head. It was like one of those black and white movies you couldn't get away from. "Did you do it Jake? Did you kill him?" Still I gave no answer. I was biting the inside of my cheeks trying to bide myself some time.

"The silence is not going to help you Jake." He chuckled a little bit and I looked at him with curiosity. Where was he trying to go with this? "By this time I expected you to be like any other person in your situation. 'No officer, I didn't do it. Why would I kill a man who's loved me with all his heart blah blah blah.' Then I listen to your sappy story and in the end I say I call bullshit. I've heard every story in the book." The officer had a grin to his face thinking that he's winning.

I had nothing, but hate in my eyes now and it was all focusing on the man in front of me. "He has never loved me!" I shouted back almost growling at him. It took the detective by surprise, but it only took a few seconds to regain his composure again.

He cleared his throat. "I guess you did kill him then." I turned away once again. I already said too much. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. I tried to slow down my breathes. "Don't make me do this the hard way Jacob. Maybe I'll just have to ask your little boyfriend of yours. What's his name again. Ah, Seth Clearwater." My eyes quickly darted to him. This bitch was pissing me off.

"Don't you dare bring him in this you son of a bitch." I snapped at him.

The detective had a full on smile now. "Hmm...I don't know. By the way you're reacting Jake it seems like he's somehow fully involved in this. Am I wrong?" He was not tapping his pen on the table. "This man was found dead in the backyard of his house and you're here 1,700 miles away from the scene with your faggot boy-"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I shot out the chair I was sitting in and jumped across the table and tackled him to the floor. I got a couple punches in until the tiny room was swarmed with more pigs who subdued me. A couple of the officers finally picked me up from the ground and threw me back in my chair and handcuffed my hand on the table. Once tied up all officers left me alone in the room.

Things weren't looking good for me. I cursed out loud. Things were getting heavy once again. A feeling I was so used to. I leaned my head back and sighed. I would be more than willing going to jail for killing that no excuse of a man. If anything the one thing I do end up regretting is having Seth's involvement in this. With all the things we've both been through; he at least deserves to be happy. I want him to be happy. Even if that isn't without me.

After a few hours sitting alone in this small room a lady detective comes through the door and sits down in front of me. Her looks quickly reminded me of my twin sisters. Same facial structures and same smile. I guess because of that made me feel a little at ease. She pushed over a towel and the water bottle that was left earlier towards me. "Are you going to be a good boy or am I going to have to keep you tied up?" I just nodded at her and she unlocked me. I massaged both my wrists due to they handcuffed me pretty tightly.

I looked down at the items that was pushed over to me. "What's this for?"

She looked at me strangely. "Jacob, your face is covered with blood, scrapes, and bruises. The officers went a little too far. Doesn't it hurt?"

I didn't answer her, but shrugged it off. I grabbed the towel to start tapping my face. I could tolerate pain better than most people. I guess that's what you get for having what kind of life I've had.

"My name is Detective Johnson, Jacob. We have a dead man who needs to be accounted for, your mother is missing, and you and Seth are on the run."

I nodded in agreement.

"Why are you running? You know that only makes you look even more guilty. To be honest, I don't think you killed him."

I shot her an angry look. "Please spare me your pity. You have no idea of what I'm capable of. Do you have any idea what kind of things this man has done to me?"

She leaned back into her chair and folded her arms across from each other. "You're definitely right. It seems like you have a story you want to tell and you obviously need someone to listen to you. Start from the beginning." Her eyebrow was now raised. "And hopefully by the end of your story we would figure out who killed _Billy Black_."


	2. Clearwater

**So I've decided that I'm going to continue this story lol Hope you guys would enjoy this as much as I'm excited for things to unravel. Please review :)**

* * *

The Clearwaters were always around. My mom and dad met Sue Clearwater, well Sue Uley back then, and Harry Clearwater back in high school. From stories I've been told, they were all best friends. My mom and Sue were partners in crime, while dad and Harry were always the trouble makers.

I guess after high school they all stuck together and one by one the kids popped out. My twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel were stuck to the hips with Leah; while Seth and I would always go on adventures, as what we called it back then, but really we would just walk around the woods. Our imaginations were so wild back then. One minute we were Power Rangers then the next we were Indiana Jones and Short Round.

"Hurry up Jacob, we have to save the La Push citizens from the evil monsters! We have to power up!" Seth yells out running past by me. I laughed and shook my head following after him.

"Seth, you're not suppose to say that out loud or else our secret identity would be revealed."

At that moment Seth just stops and changes his composure. He had slouched his shoulders forward. "Aw, I messed up. I'm sorry Red Ranger." Finally catching up to him I run my hands through his hair and messed it up.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it dork! Now let's save La Push!" Then we would run deeper into the forest.

Those were the days I missed. Being a kid and care free. Our families would always see each other practically almost everyday. The weekends were the best. Either we would sleep over each others houses and the times when the girls would all have their sleepovers that's when Seth and I would come in attack them with whatever we can. Life was great back then.

I was the first person that Seth told that he was gay. He was I believe 11 when he finally came out. He was young, but hell he knew himself better than anyone else did. We were walking around the forest talking about random stuff till we reached our secret hideout and he asked me to sit down. Boy, he was a nervous wreck.

"Jake, I need to talk to you." Seth told me. His head was down like he couldn't look me in the eye. He was playing with his feet dragging his foot on the ground making circles around where he was standing.

"Ok, what's up?"

He turned around and took a deep breath. "Do you mind if you sit down. You just standing there is making me very nervous." I followed his request and sat on a log that was right behind me. Seth finally turned back around, but his head was still down.

I noticed that he was biting his lips. "You look nervous. Do you want to sit down as well before you get a heart attack?" I smiled at him trying to make it easier on him. I was thinking that whatever he had to say was very important to him. We were just there in silence. I started looking around the woods and breathe in nature. Seth cleared his throat to get my attention back again.

"You know you're my best friend right?" Seth asked me. I chuckled because I knew that. Everyone did.

"Of course I do." I reassured his statement.

"What I'm about to tell you might shock you and I would understand if you won't be my friend anymore." Seth told me. My eyes widened and I was in shock from what he just said. What could he possibly tell me for me to want to break our friendship? He took another deep breath and his eyes met mine. "Jacob...I'm gay."

That was it? I've heard of homosexuals before, but I never knew one. I myself wasn't gay, but it never really bothered me and the thought of Seth being one totally didn't make me cringe. I got off the log and started walking towards him. While walking towards him he put his head back down. Probably ashamed. When I finally reached him I put my left hand on his shoulder, while I used my right hand to force him to look up at me. I smiled at him. "Is that what you're so nervous about?" He nodded and I could see his eye's watering.

"Don't cry. It's ok. You're ok." I took my thumb to wipe off the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"So you're still my friend?" Seth asked me and forced a smile at me.

I shook my head at him and he immediately frowned which made me laugh. "No, I'm not your friend. You're my best friend."

A huge smile took over his face and I pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for telling me Seth. That means a lot to me." I pulled out of the hug and gently pushed him on his shoulder. "So since you just came out", I used the bunny ears to emphasize the last couple words, "is there a particular boy you're crushing on?"

"Yea, I don't know if you know him. His name is Jasper Cullen. He doesn't live in the rez like us, but we see each other at school." I do know Jasper. Actually, I know all of the Cullens. Around this town who wouldn't? Carlisle Cullen was the head surgeon at Forks. For a small town having Dr. Cullen was a blessing. There was a time when I fell off a wooden bridge and broke my arm. It was late at night, but he didn't hesitate to come for a late night house visit. The Cullens consists of 5 children. The older 2, Emmett and Rosalie, were adopted. While Alice, Edward, and Jasper were their own. They looked very happy and from what I would see at school Emmett and Rosalie took their role of being the older siblings very seriously. Being a tight nit family was important to all of them which made me respect the Cullens even more.

I giggled. "Yes, I've seen him around school. He seems like a nice kid. Is he gay too?"

Seth nodded. "He's told me he likes me, but I've been too nervous to go forward with it. I haven't even come out to my family. It was already hard coming out to you."

I can understand what he's going through. My dad has expressed out in different occasions on how he thinks homosexuality is a sin and in his words "all faggots should die and burn in hell." Since my dad and Harry are best friends I can only assume that they both share the same opinion.

"Well Seth, as the role of your best friend. Whenever you decide to come out, I will always be right there beside you." I gaved Seth a smile. I wanted him to know that he was ok. That being gay was not a crime and it shouldn't end with a life sentence. I will do whatever it takes to protect him from any evil demons that comes his way. I swear to it.

That role didn't come easy. Once he started dating Jasper rumors started to circle around school. Yes, they were dating as what we called it "on the down low" kids still had their suspicions. Our small circle of friends questioned why Seth started hanging around Jasper, but they didn't really pay attention to it. We all grew up together and I knew they didn't care as well. Quil, Embry, and Paul were from our neck of the woods. They only lived a block or two away from us. We've all known each other since we all were allowed to play outside. I can honestly say that Paul would give him the hardest time, but I know he still means well. I was always there to put out the fire; trying to protect him as best as I can. There was this one time when these guys tried to start a fight with Seth, but that didn't last long. The gang all ran towards Seth and we quickly outnumbered them.

As much as there were fires being started about Seth at school, surprisingly it didn't approach our parents and I knew Seth was relieved. As what I said, we were young back then. I still wished we still were. At that time all our worry was about Seths secret. No one prepared us for a series of unfortunate events to hit us over the next coming years.


	3. Father

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone & also the new follows :) I'm glad you guys are enjoying it!**

* * *

"I don't understand where you're going with this telling me a biography about the Clearwaters." said Detective Johnson.

I grinned at her and rested my arms forward on the table in front of me. "How is it that you cops expect to understand the story if I can't even explain the whole details?"

"Well, this is about Billy Black. If this is somehow linked into the murder of your father then go on ahead continue with your story"

The detective and I had our eyes locked to each other. I grinned and finally decided to break the silence between us. "Since you want to know about my dad so much, let me tell you about him."

My dad, Billy Black, was one of the Quileute tribe elders. One of the most respected actually. He would hold tribal meetings in our backyard at times. He and the other elders would have the kids sit around campfires and tell us about the tribe legends.

"Oh boy this is my favorite part." Seth says with a hint of excitement.

I nudge him with my shoulder, "Dude, you're such a dork. We hear the same thing every time. Do you expect something to change?"

My dad clears his throat getting my attention back to him with worry. He starts giving me this look only I could tell what it meant. I was gonna get it later and to that thought I gulped.

Boy everyone knew the good ol' Billy Black. Fuck that, they didn't know shit. Behind his innocent facade, he was a drunk and beat his wife and kids. There was a time when he almost beat my mother the death till I jumped on his back to stop him.

"Get off my mom or you'll kill her!" I screamed out to my dad and pushed him off her with all my strenght.

I looked into his eyes and his eyes were dark. It wasn't my dad in control anymore. "You son of a bitch! You should have stayed out of the way and know your place!"

That was stupid of me, but I was only like 7. Hearing my mother cry for him to stop haunted me. He turned his anger out on me and grabbed me and threw me down the stairs. Luckily, I only had a few bumps and bruises. I've asked my mother one time why she didn't just leave my dad and all she could respond was that she didn't want to break up the family into two. Still today, I don't understand her reasoning of why she stayed. I guess I never will now. One time people started asking questions when I would come to school with a black eye, which upset him even more because he was under close watch around neighbors and teachers.

He got smarter though and started hitting me where my clothes can perfectly hide the black and blue. You may ask where my mom was during all of these beatings. You can say that after all the stuff that my dad put her through, she got real addicted to some sleeping pills called Ambien.

Rebecca and Rachel was like my guardian angels when we were young. Most of the time they were about to stop my father from beating me or my mother. I can only assume because they were his pride and joy, but regardless at times it didn't stop him from back handing them. I already knew when he would send both of my sisters to the store that I would be in trouble once they left the property. After the beating and before my sisters would even come back home; he would let me know to never say anything to anyone or else. I didn't really know what "or else" ment till one day I cried my eyes out to both my sisters.

"Dad what have you done?!" Rachel cried out.

My dad took a swig of his beer, got off the couch, and turned the tv louder. He started slowly walking towards us, but his face was still plastered with anger. "What did you say to me you little bitch?"

Rebecca now stood in front of Rachel and I. "You are not gonna get closer, you hear me?"

My dad chuckles and pushes Rebecca to the floor making her hit her head on the wall. "Look you little punks. I'm your father and what I say goes. Now you little bitches need to respect me or..."

Rachel cut him off "How can we respect a man who beat's his-" before she could finish my dad knelt down and slapped Rachel on the face. My eyes widened in horror. I mustered all my energy to crawl towards Rachel who had both her hands on her face now crying.

"I said you need to respect me!" He turned his head grinning at Rebecca who was still trying to regain her focus. "Why are you dressed like a slut?"

I didn't understand why he asked her that. She was dressed in some jean shorts and a tank. Something she and Rachel would wear in a daily basis.

"What are you talking about?" Rebeca asked.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again! Answer my question you whore! Is that what you want to be seen as? A whore?!" My dad got back up and walked towards Rebecca. Rachel got up as well and tried to get my dads attention again, but again unsuccessful. Right when she was close enough to be in arms reach my dad turns towards her and starts choking her. I got up and ran towards them to get my dad off of my sister, but my dad kicks me in my stomach and I quickly drop to the floor. It wasn't long till Rachel falls beside me. At first I thought he killed her, but she was still breathing. I had all my attention trying to wake Rachel back up then I heard Rebecca screaming from the top of her lungs. I looked up and I see my dad dragging her on the floor as he was pulling her hair. Then before I could have done anything to help my sister, my dad dragged her into the bathroom with him and locked the door. I don't know what happened in that room, but I could only have guess from the horror I heard through the other side. I tried to bang on the door to try to get it open, but I had no chance. Every other word I would hear my dad call my sister "Slut" or "Whore". It was about 10 minutes later till my dad finally opened the door and what I saw inside I would never forget. Rebecca wasn't the same after that day.

That was one of the worst fights I've ever seen my sisters and dad get into. In the end, even with both my sisters and I, we didn't have a chance against my dad even if he was wasted. I didn't go to school for a week with an excuse of that I had a really bad fever. When in reality I was severely beaten.

My sisters and I would always talk about just leaving and hoping to find a better place. That didn't go far because as kids, you don't have money nor do you even have plans. That was always a dream for us siblings. One day, just one day to get out of this shit hole.

Out of all my friends, the only one that's ever known about my dad was Seth. That's why he's my best friend. Not because he knew, but the length he would go just to protect me from my dad. My dad couldn't hit him, but at least that delayed me from getting hit for a few hours. Sue and Harry Clearwater had no knowledge of what was going on behind closed doors, but later on those two would come to our doors in a raging fit over something that happened a few years back.

Some people like to live by the quote "things happen for a reason", but when you're a kid what understanding do you have of all this? I would always try and figure out if I happened to do anything without noticing to get me into situations like this. And every time I always come out with a blank. Many nights I've cried myself to sleep and praying to God to make me a better person so my dad would stop beating me. So he can start loving me; like a normal dad would to his kids. Growing up, I just felt ignored which had me start resenting beliefs. If there was a God out there, he wouldn't let me be hurt and if there was a reasoning behind it, that was sure one fucked up way to show it.


	4. The calm before the storm

**I just want to say my apologies to everyone following both my stories! Things just got really busy in my life, but I am almost done with another update with "New Beginnings" so you expect it in less than a week! Thank you once again for everyone and their reviews and follows. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) And please don't forget to review**

* * *

There was a period of time when things seemed to be getting better. There weren't any fights or arguments happening. I couldn't tell you why there as a sudden change in my dad's behavior because till this day I don't know. Maybe it was just a sudden realization that what he was doing was wrong. Too good to be true to be honest with you, but I was young and naive.

"Jake! Don't you have that new Super Mario game?" Seth asked. He came over late afternoon just to hang out. Something we always did regardless of what day it was.

I laughed and gave him a light push on his shoulder. "Maybe I do, but who says I want to play with _you_?"

"Aw Jake?! Don't be such a jerk." Seth tried to push me back, but I already knew what he was planning to do that. So I took a step back to get out of his reached and laughed some more and turned and started running away from him.

"No running in the house Jake! You know the rules." My mom yelled out from the kitchen.

I dove into the couch and started laughing some more. "See what you did Seth. You're getting me in trouble." I loved teasing him.

"Na uh! You did that all on your own. So, are you we going to play your new game now?" Seth asked as he sat down beside me.

"Nope! Not until you tell me how's everything with you and..." I couldn't even finished my sentence when Seth hit me on the leg.

"Don't talk so loud" Seth mouthed out a whisper at me.

I smiled because I knew he was still nervous to be talking about that in public places where anybody else could just walk in.

"Why is my love life so important that you have to know everything about it?" Seth asked.

"Because you're my best friend and I want to know that you're happy." I told him.

All the sudden even with Seth smiling at me there was something there that I could tell that he was anything, but happy at the moment. I saw sadness in his eyes. I sat back up and scooted closer to him. "Tell me what happened."

Seth winced to his surprise. "What are you talking about Jake?"

"Don't bullshit me Seth."

Seth stood up and my eyes followed him as he walked towards the door. He then turned around, "Fine, I'll talk. But not here." He opened the door to step out and I jumped off the couch and hurried to catch up to him.

Seth finally stopped when we reached our 'secret spot' in the woods. I think I was around 8 when Seth and I found this place in the woods where there was a large shrub growing next to this large tree. What was so secret about it was that you probably would just walk pass by it, but we knew that the shrub grew into a dome around the tree and we could just hang out there. Like we were in our own little world.

We got inside and he took a seat next to the tree with his head down. I took a seat right in front of him and just waited there till he was ready to talk.

Seth finally lifted his face up and I could see tears falling down his cheeks. My heart broke seeing him like this. "Jasper broke up with me."

"What why?!" I asked in surprise. "I thought everything was going good between you guys?"

Seth used his arm to wipe away his tears. "One day we were just making out on his bed and it started to get a little more heated. He started to take his shirt off and I took mines off following his actions. One thing led to another and we basically were naked."

We were only in our early teenage years, but I wasn't no way prepared to hear that Seth would be doing this kind of activity. I was still a virgin and I guess in a way I was a little jealous that he's getting action and I'm not.

"So did you guys do it?" I asked

Seth shook his head. "I couldn't even touch him down there. He wanted me to give him head, but I felt uncomfortable. I wasn't sure that I was even ready. I was already in shock that I was completely naked in front of him."

"So what happened then?"

"He got mad saying that since we were together he had to pleasure me in those kind of acts." I could feel anger starting to form starting from my chest. I clenched my jaw and fisted my hands. "And then he went on saying that if he wasn't going to get it from me that he might as well get if from someone else more willing to satisfy him. He then started talking about this kid name Brady that we both have a class with has been trying to make a pass at him for several weeks now and that he was just ignoring him because he thought that I was the better catch. He also started talking about maybe it was a mistake for us be even be together. He got out of bed and threw my clothes at me. He yelled at me to get out of his house. I haven't heard a word from him ever since. I tried calling him, but he's not answering."

I felt myself tear up hearing his story. "Come here." Was all I could muster up and say to Seth. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me to give him a hug. He started crying on my shoulders and all I can think about was house much of a dirt bag Jasper was.

To cheer him up I planned a day for us to have a picnic on the cliffs where everyone on the reservation always goes. I have asked my mom to make us a basket and Rachel, Rebecca, and Leah was going to join us as well. Ever since that one night Rebecca has been keeping to herself. She wouldn't speak of what had happened in the bathroom, but she became even more protective of me when it came towards my dad. I guess we all needed this picnic.

"So I have all the food ready for you in the picnic basket. I have some sandwiches made up and I put a few juice boxes and water bottles in there as well." My mom smiled as she handed me the basket. "I love how close you kids are with one another. It reminds me of house long our families has been friends. Just make sure you guys come home before it gets dark. You know how much your dad hates it when you guys are late."

"I know mom. I promise we'll make it home in time." I told my mom as I started walking out the back door. Everyone was already waiting for me outside and it was going to be at least a 20 minute hike till we reached the cliffs. The girls was grouped in a few steps behind us while Seth and I were leading.

Once we got to the cliffs we were faced with a usual grey sky. It's quite depressing actually, but since growing up there it was normal. We set up the picnic area and we were just playing jokes on one another and eating the food that my mom had made us.

"So Jake I hear that Jessica from your class is trying her hardest to get your attention." Rachel teased me.

My cheeks flushed red out of embarrassment. "You mean 'Ursula'?" Leah responded with a giggle. "Oh Jakey, you have your hands full with that one."

"Oh gosh. Can you guys stop. There's nothing going on there." I confessed.

Rebecca leaned in and put her head on my shoulder. "There better not because you can do way better than that. At least get a girl with good enough hygiene where you wouldn't be chased away from her odor."

I put both my hands on my face and just shook my head. "Ew, you guys are horrible." I laughed a little to play along with them teasing me. I looked back up to see that Seth was laughing too. Good, I wanted him to at least be genuinely happy if only for a while and at my expense.

After another hour of all of them teasing me we all decided to start to clean up. The wind was starting to pick up and we didn't to be late going home. Rachel and Rebecca were about to grab to blanket that we were sitting on until a gust of wind blew it off their hands. Without really thinking about it, Rebecca started to run after the blanket. It all happened so fast.

As she was running towards the blanket she tripped on a rock that was planted on the ground and rolled off to the side of the cliff hanging with just her bare hands. Rachel and Leah screamed at the sight. Seth and I started to run after her to pull her up. We could hear Rebecca screaming for help as we got closer to the cliff. Right when we dove down to grab her hands, the ground that was holding her up broke apart and her hand disappeared. I looked over the cliff to see my sister falling down and Seth grabbed my waist so I wouldn't fall as well. I fell on my back and I got back up to only see Rebecca laying down on one of the sharp rocks below us and the waves hitting her.

That was a horrible night for my family. You couldn't imagine how much of a beating I got for suggesting to have a picnic at the cliffs. Things changed that night. My mom stopped talking. It was like she was just this empty shell and all of life drained out of her. All she would do was sleep and wake up.

My dad got was worse after that. After that day bruises became cuts; and cuts became scars. A part of me already thought I was living in hell. Boy, I was wrong.


End file.
